Atlântis
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: Um grupo de investigadores procura vestigios de uma civilização antiga e acaba por encontrar muito mais: Um povo condenado á solidão no fundo do mar. Valerá a pena nunca mais voltar á superficie? .:Baseada na Lenda da Atlantida:. * Yaoi Lemon*


**Gundam Wing**

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não são meus; o anime original não é meu; o filme de animação que me deu a inspiração para esta fic também não é meu, mas sim da Disney. Ou seja, eu estou muito triste com isso tudo!

**Avisos:** **Yaoi**, **Lemon**, **M-preg** (lá no ultimo capitulo…)

**Casais: **Heero x Duo / Trowa x Quatre / Treize x Wufei / Zechs x Solo (SIMMM!! O Solo está vivo! Só não garanto é que não acabe morto no segundo ou terceiro capitulo… .)

* * *

_**Atlântis**_

_**By Kiara Salkys**_

**Prólogo**

**A Lenda do Continente Perdido**

* * *

Existiu algures no tempo um pequeno continente situado no meio do oceano. O seu povo era o mais evoluído daquela época e não estabelecia contacto com as outras civilizações, em parte porque á volta da Atlântida existiam profundos e contínuos fossos que criavam um efeito semelhante a uma enorme e circular cascata no meio do oceano e com o continente no centro dessa queda de água.

Existia ainda uma barreira de água, como uma cúpula ao redor da Atlântida, que criava um efeito de miragem, protegendo e tornando-a praticamente invisível vista de fora. Assim, era inalcançável pelos povos exteriores e difícil de ultrapassar pelos seus próprios habitantes, mas estes, fabricantes de resistentes embarcações, iam regularmente para fora dos domínios da Atlântida para saberem os avanços das outras civilizações e aprofundarem o seu conhecimento.

Contudo, os Atlantes viviam pacificamente e sem se importarem com o seu isolamento. Apesar de viverem livres de lutas, eram exímios guerreiros e muito honrados.

Atlântida era uma ilha de extrema beleza e exotismo: composta por cinco anéis de terra, separados por lagos e rios e ligados entre si por pontes e canais resistentes. Os seus magníficos palácios e templos eram construídos em rocha branca com detalhes vermelhos, azuis e pretos. Mesmo as habitações da classe mais baixa do povo eram lindas na sua simplicidade.

Os seus habitantes dedicavam-se ao cultivo da terra muito fértil e á pesca, sendo a base da sua alimentação algumas espécies animais marinhas e diversas frutas, vegetais e cereais.

Possuíam um mineral único na Terra, para além do ouro, prata, cobre e ferro, que eram abundantes. O _orichac_, um metal que brilhava como fogo e era utilizado como a principal fonte de energia da ilha e do próprio povo, que os usava em jóias feitas de pequenos cristais.

Os Atlantes dedicavam-se com muito afinco aos estudos e eram possuidores de um grande conhecimento em diversas áreas, como a medicina e as artes. Também eram bastante fluentes em diversas línguas, como o grego e o latim. O seu típico dialecto tinha como base uma mistura entre o grego, o egípcio e um antepassado do francês actual.

Outra característica dessa civilização enquadra-se nos próprios habitantes. Atlantes eram, maioritariamente, hermafroditas, com aparência física masculina e donos de uma beleza exótica. Existiam poucas mulheres atlantes, que eram prometidas aos Deuses, conservando a sua virgindade. Habitavam nos templos mais altos para ficarem mais perto deles e eram igualmente habilidosas e inteligentes. Por serem consideradas puras, estavam destinadas a cuidar dos futuros herdeiros do trono durante os primeiros dez anos de vida destes.

Até que uma dessas jovens, ao chegar a altura de entregar o príncipe que tinha protegido e ensinado aos seus dois irmãos mais velhos, de quinze e catorze anos, e ao seu pai, o Rei, desceu pela primeira vez do seu templo e dirigiu-se ao Palácio Real, no centro da ilha. Lá encontrou o Capitão da Guarda Real e apaixonou-se por ele.

Juntos viveram um romance proibido e que foi mantido em segredo. Mas Poseidon, Deus Supremo do Mar, a quem a bela atlante tinha sido prometida, descobriu a traição e furioso enviou uma tempestade marinha de proporções gigantescas em direcção á Atlântida.

A completa destruição foi evitada pelo filho do meio do Rei, que implorou aos Deuses e aos seus antepassados que salvassem a sua ilha em troca da sua vida. O cristal de _orichac_ que usava ao pescoço brilhou num forte tom entre o azul e o verde, semelhante á cor dos mares.

Então, aos poucos, os restantes _orichac_ começaram a brilhar também, iluminando Atlântida com a sua luz. Até que o corpo do príncipe sofreu uma explosão e converteu-se na própria luz que subiu em direcção ao céu e espalhou-se pela barreira de água que envolvia Atlântida, fazendo-a resistir ao impacto da tempestade e protegendo a civilização.

Atlântida afundou no oceano, mas continuou intacta e os seus habitantes foram salvos pelo sacrifício do seu Príncipe, que se transformou na própria barreira de água. Esta permaneceu activa, criando uma bolha em volta da ilha e conservando o oxigénio, permitindo a sobrevivência.

Contudo, o avanço que Atlântida tinha em relação ás restantes civilizações do mundo estagnou. E os seus habitantes ficaram totalmente impossibilitados de sair. Mesmo alguns dos segredos de Atlântida foram-se perdendo com o passar dos séculos. E agora esperam por notícias do mundo exterior, eternamente condenados ás profundezas do mar.

**Continua…**

* * *

**N/A:** Esta é a minha visão da Lenda da Atlântida, uma mistura do filme da Disney, da parte histórica descrita por Platão e que pode ser encontrada na wikipédia, se alguém estiver interessado em ler, e com o meu toque pessoal.

Se existir alguém não muito fã de M-preg, mas que esteja interessado em ler a fic, pode ficar descansado que será mesmo pouquinho e lá no fim.

Tenho o próximo cap de Seis Anjos das Trevas quase pronto… não devo demorar muito para actualizar.

Deixem reviews! Ou o Solo morre!!!

SOLO: T.T Por favor! Ela é lunática!

**Kiara-chan**


End file.
